


Soul Mistaken

by Sabris



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby, Bartender Dean, Café, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Coffee Shops, College, College Student Dean, College Student Jess, College Student Sam, College student Ash, Doctor Castiel, Engineer Dean, F/M, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Human Castiel, Impala, Jimmy Accountant, M/M, Marks, Mechanic Dean, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Professor Bobby, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twins, professor Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabris/pseuds/Sabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks finding his soulmate wasn't all that everyone makes it out to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Flare or Soul Fizzle

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta so all issues are my own ;)

Dean sighed with a mixture of impatience and grogginess as he stood waiting in line for his morning fix. He was at Loki’s his favorite coffee shop that was conveniently situated on the way to campus. Dean had to strain to hear the music low in the background. He could recognize the intro to Stairway to Heaven playing, but it was practically drowned out by the clatter of fellow students and morning commuters filling the room. Humming to himself he glanced around as he stepped towards the counter waiting for his turn to order his daily plain black medium roast when his shoulder started to tingle. Eyes growing wide he grabbed his left arm and spun around to see if he could find the cause of his soul mark flare. Behind him to the right a guy facing away from him was grabbing his shoulder in the same spot as Dean. Dean was shocked, at 25 he was at the point in his life where he never thought he would find his soulmate. His younger, Sasquatch of a brother, Sam had found his soul mate the night he graduated from High School and that was considered late by most accounts. The whole family had gone out to dinner to celebrate Sam's successful valedictorian speech and full ride to Stanford when they met. As the cute blonde waitress was walking by telling them she would be right with them, she dropped an entire tray of drinks grabbing her chest over her heart. It was a very unmanly yelp from his brother that pulled his attention away from her to notice Sammy was clasping his chest as well. Sam always said it was worth the sharp stabbing pain to find Jess. This isn't painful though, not even close, more a minor annoyance like a mosquito bite or maybe a rug burn at worst. He always knew his brother was a little girl. The guy turns and looks around like Dean had just done. He is tall but at least a couple of inches shorter than Dean, with chocolate brown hair that is combed ever so neatly to the side. He spots Dean and smiles, reserved but friendly. It is his eyes that capture him though, they are like the ocean on a stormy day, a striking contrast to his dark hair. He looks slightly confused, which to be honest is exactly how Dean feels. Walking over he sticks out his hand, "Umm, hi I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." 

The blue eyed stranger smiles a little wider and shakes the offered hand while saying, "James Novak, but everyone calls me Jimmy." 

Dean notices he is holding a dark blue pea coat over his arm and he has a cup of what looks like tea on the high table behind him. Compared to Dean he is dressed immaculately, a well-tailored dark blue suit with a cream shirt topped off with a silk Persian blue tie that highlights his stunning eyes. Dean smiles, "So large handprint on your shoulder?” he asks. 

Jimmy nods, "Yeah, you as well I take it." Jimmy looks him over, "Wow, you are not what I was expecting."

Dean clears his throat and looks down blushing slightly, "Yeah, I umm didn't know if I was ever going to meet you." Dean is trying not to feel embarrassed about how he looks. Being a full time engineering student and part time mechanic and bartender his wardrobe was mainly tee shirts and jeans, maybe a well-worn henley here and there. Suddenly very conscious of the grease under his nails that is always there no matter how hard he scrubs at them, he looks up and smiles his best flirty smirk. He wasn't conceited or anything but he knew he was a good looking guy, and he never had a problem picking up a guy or a gal before, this wasn't any different. It was strange though, he always thought it would be so instantaneous, that the soul connection would be like fireworks going off, or feel like being caught in a thunderstorm. This felt like meeting someone at a singles social and wondering if they would be enough until mister or misses right came along. And by looking at Jimmy, he might be thinking the same thing. Looking down at his watch he notices the time and realizes he is going to be late for class, Dr. Singer locks the doors on the dot, and if he was going to make it he would need to head out now. "Hey, I have class at 9:00, if I don't get there on time the professor will lock me out. Can I get your number and call you when I am done for the day, maybe we could meet up tonight and get to know one and other?"

Dean looks to the dark hair man who seems contemplative, "Yes, yes of course, can't have you missing class." Jimmy grabs his wallet out of his back pocket and hands Dean a business card. It says Novak & Novak on the top with Jimmy's details below including his email and phone number. 

Dean places it in his wallet, "I'll text you so you have my number." With an apologetic look, he waves to Jimmy and heads out to campus, hopefully he will make it on time. After half running to class and making it with a couple minutes to spare Dean spends the entire lecture thinking of his encounter at the coffee shop. Thankfully they are talking about alternative energy, he did a research paper on the topic last year so he could spare a little focus today. He had two more classes later in the day, but he would have a break before his next lecture so he could get the coffee he missed out on this morning. 

With a start he realizes Dr. Singer has stopped talking and that people were packing up, just as he stood the professor calls his name. "Mr. Winchester, can I speak with you please?" Crap, Bobby had caught him daydreaming, this wasn't going to go well. He walked over to where Dr. Singer was talking to Ash, one of his fellow classmates, and waited till they were done talking.

As Ash walked away he gave Dean a salute as he passed and grinned, "See ya later amigo." 

Dean grins at him then turns to Dr. Singer his smile faltering a bit, “You wanted to see me professor?" 

Dr. Singer watches as the last students leave the hall and turns to Dean, "Cut the crap Dean, what was up with the space case during class you idjit?" 

Dean blushed, "Sorry sir." He looks up at Bobby who is looking at him expectantly, "I think I met my soulmate this morning before class, I was just a little distracted." Looking down again to avoid Bobby's gaze he shuffles his feet and thinks to himself again how shabby he looked compared to how his soul mate was dressed this morning. 

Bobby sighs, "Why did you come to class then boy?" he asks. "I remember when I met Karen, it was hard to even look away from her let alone leave her when we first met." 

Dean looks up and frowns, "I don't know Bobby, it was weird, I remember how instant it was with Sam and Jess, and everyone always makes it sound so overwhelming." He shakes his head, "It wasn't like that at all. I always knew there was something wrong with me."

Bobby looks at him and grunts, "Boy there isn't anything wrong with you." Raising his eyebrow, "Are you sure it was them?" 

Dean nods, "He has a handprint on his shoulder just like me. I just don't get it, it barely felt like anything, Sam about jumped out of his skin when it happened to him." Frowning slightly at the memory, "If I hadn't been paying attention I probably wouldn't even have noticed." 

Bobby shakes his head, "I don't know son it felt like I had been struck by lightning when I met Karen. There was no mistaking what was going on even for a second." 

Sighing Dean grabs his bag he had placed on the desk, "Well I missed my coffee this morning so I am going to go grab a cup and text him to figure out where to meet tonight. Guess I should get to know him right?" Dean smiles, "I mean he's a good looking guy, well dressed, nice eyes, it won't be a hardship to be with him." 

Bobby scowls, "Well just don't go rushing into it, stranger things have happened, maybe you both had a phantom itch or something." 

Dean snorts, "Yeah yeah ol’ man, I'll be careful. I will see you later, say Hi to Karen for me and thank her again for the apple pie she sent over the other day, it was fantastic as always."

As Dean walks over to the coffee shop he couldn't help shake the feeling that his encounter with his soul mate should have been so much more. Maybe his parents could help sort out his worries, he would call them later and see what their take on it was, and they would want to know he found his destined mate anyway. When he gets to the shop he grabs his coffee, breathing in the rich brew, sitting down in one of the back corner tables he opens a new contact slot on his cellphone. He pulls the card out of his wallet adding Jimmy Novak in then sends a quick text to let him know it was his number and to ask what time he would be free that evening. Taking a large sip of his coffee he leans back in his seat and contemplated where they should meet up tonight. He wasn't sure if Jimmy would enjoy his normal hangouts, he seemed a bit higher class than bars and diners. Looking at the card again he wondered what Novak & Novak was, it didn't give much more information than that. Grabbing his cell he pulled up a search box and typed it in, what was a little cyber stalking between soul mates? Novak & Novak was an accounting firm, well that explains the suit, guess they had numbers in common then. Clicking through the links he sees a picture of Jimmy with another man, they both have dark hair and blue eyes. Under the company information page he finds out that Jimmy and his brother Michael run the company, a family business they took over from their parents. Interesting, Dean’s family business was being a mechanic, but Dean had decided he wanted to be more than that. His father had been a little disappointed Dean didn't want to work at the garage with him after high school, but he was really proud that he was doing so well in college. Dean was well on his way to his PhD in Engineering and he already had his Masters in Engineering with a minor in English Literature. Dean had always been mechanically inclined and even though he didn't look it, he was quite the book nerd. Girls and guys alike were surprised when they would walk into his apartment to stacks of books that seemed to be everywhere. He wondered briefly if Jimmy enjoyed reading. His phone vibrated on the table and he saw it was a text message from Jimmy responding to his message.  
From Jimmy: I can be done here any time after 3:00pm today. When are you finished with classes for the day?

Dean reads the message over and thinks about his schedule, he has two more classes today, his last one is over at 2:00pm, he has to work at 6:00pm at the Roadhouse, but that will give them a couple of hours. If he has Jimmy meet him there they can eat and talk before his shift starts. He feels guilty not taking the night off to get to know his soul mate, but he just can't seem to get over the awkward feelings from this morning. Dean texts Jimmy back and suggests they meet at 3:30pm at the Roadhouse. Jimmy texts back in the positive and says he has heard good things about the burgers there, well at least now Dean knows he has good taste. Classes fly by in the afternoon and soon he is heading back to his apartment to contemplates his wardrobe options. He has to work that night so he throws on his best black jeans that hug his ass just right and a form fitting forest green t-shirt and almost as an afterthought he grabs a black button-up he found in the back of his closet to wear over it with the top few buttons undone. He sprays on a bit of the cologne that Jess and Sam had sent him for his last birthday and runs a damp hand through his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror he decides that will do and grabs his leather jacket on his way out the door. The Roadhouse isn't far but he gets off work late tonight and decides to drive Baby. 

He is a bit early so he heads in and takes a seat at the bar, Jo sees him and wanders over, “Hey Dean you’re a bit early for your shift aren't ya? I know you love me but you’re cramping my style man.” 

Dean laughs and relaxes a bit for the first time since that morning. Jo is his best friend and probably knows him better than anyone besides Sam. “Joanna Beth is that anyway to treat your best friend? I am actually here to meet someone.” Then with a little hesitancy, “He might be my soulmate.”

Jo gives him a look that would make Sam’s best bitch face jealous. “What? You're telling me you met your soulmate? Or are you just being a smart ass?” 

He blushes and looks down and his hands, “Nope not being a smart ass Jo, I met him this morning at Loki’s on the way to class. He should be here any minute.” 

Jo smiles broadly, “That is awesome Dean! Why don't you look more excited, you have been waiting for so long!?” 

Laughing he looks up and around to make sure no one else is listening and leans in a bit, “I don’t know Jo, it just wasn't what I expected at all. I thought it would be this big experience, but it was such a non-event really.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, “Don't get me wrong the guy is hot, just my type, but I didn't have that WOW moment you know what I mean? And to be honest he didn't seem any more impressed with me than I did him, can't really blame him.” Dean leans back and looks up at Jo to see her reaction. 

Jo looks contemplative for a second, “First off you would be a catch to anyone, and if they don’t see that then fuck them. Second are you sure he is the “one” then, I mean from what everyone says that has gone through it you should be more than positive they are your soul mate.” 

The door to the bar opens before Dean can respond and he sees Jimmy walk in and look around squinting as his eyes adjust to the darkened interior.  
“Is that him?” Jo asks with a smirk on her face. He can see she agrees with the hot comment, they have very similar taste when it comes to men. Dean just nods and sees Jimmy has spotted him and is heading over. 

Dean’s not sure what to do, should they shake hands again, or hug awkwardly? He decides to just place his hand on his shoulder, “Hey you made it.” He sort of turns Jimmy to face Jo behind the bar, “Jimmy this is my best friend Jo Harvelle, Jo this is Jimmy Novak, or James but everyone calls him Jimmy.” Dean snaps his mouth shut knowing he rambles a bit when he is nervous.

Jimmy doesn’t comment, he just grabs Jo’s outstretched hand and shakes it, “Nice to meet you Jo.” 

Jo smiles, “Likewise Jimmy. So you and Dean huh, interesting way to start the day at least.” 

Jimmy nods slightly, “Yeah I can't say I was expecting this to happen today when I got up this morning.” 

Dean nods more to himself than anything, and snaps back to attention. He looks at Jimmy and points over to a booth, “I figured we could grab a table and get to know one and other a bit, maybe have some food, I have to work tonight which is one of the reasons I picked here. I bartend from 6pm till Midnight.” Jimmy smiles and they head over to the booth Dean had pointed out. As they sit down on either side of the table Dean leans forward a bit and says, “The cheeseburgers are the best thing on the menu, I usually get one with onion rings and some cherry pie for dessert. 

Jimmy’s smile grows large, “I love a good burger, it is one of the few things Cas and I agree on.”

Dean smiles, “Cas?” 

Jimmy laughs, “Of course you don't know who that is, sorry, Cas or Castiel, is one of my four brothers. Michael, Luc, Gabriel and Cas and then we have our sister Anna, she is also the youngest. Castiel is my twin, we get along great but have very different opinions on many things.” 

Deans eyebrow shoots up, “Wow that’s a lot of kids, your parents must have really wanted a girl!” 

Jimmy laughs, it’s a good look on him. “Well Michael and Luc are twins then there is Gabriel who is a bit of a trickster, then Cas and I and finally Anna. She was actually unexpected I think our parents had given up on having a girl and had decided to just be happy with their lot. She is 17 so still in high school, there is 10 years between us.” 

Dean smiles, “I only have one sibling, a brother Sam. He is out in California at Stanford, wants to be a lawyer.” He can’t hide the pride in his voice when he talks about Sam, he really was an amazing kid. Their parents had worked long hours when they were younger, feeding and saving for an education for two boys took a lot of money. They didn’t know both their kids would end up getting scholarships to college. They had wanted to make sure their kids could go to the school of their choosing and not worry about graduating in debt for the rest of their lives. Because they worked so hard Dean stepped in a lot of the time to make sure Sam had the guidance he needed. Kid had turned out pretty darn awesome if you asked Dean.

Jimmy looked at him seriously for a moment, “I don't want to be awkward or anything, but I feel we should talk about this now rather than later. I just… how did you feel when we met this morning?” 

Dean contemplates how he should answer for a minute and decides the truth would be the best option, “To be honest it wasn't anything like I thought it should be. I was there when my brother met his soulmate and you would have thought the kid had been hit by lightning. My mark felt more like someone had slapped me on the shoulder.” He blushes and looks down scratching at his neck hoping that Jimmy had the same reaction. 

Jimmy lets out a breath that sounds like relief that has him looking back up, “I was thinking the same thing. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re a nice looking guy, but it felt more like someone had poked me with a joy buzzer than having a life altering moment.”

Dean nods in agreement, but before he can say anything else Ellen comes over, “Hey there Dean, who’s this fine looking gentleman?”

He knows Jo has already fully informed her mother of who he is sitting with but plays along because otherwise she could and would make his life miserable for the forcible future. “Ellen this is Jimmy, Jimmy this is Ellen Harvelle Jo’s mom and my boss.” 

Jimmy sticks out his hand and shakes Ellen’s firmly, “Nice to meet you Ellen, uhh Dean and I met this morning when our soul marks reacted.” 

Ellen’s eyebrows go up in surprise, “Well well well… didn’t think you would ever find your soulmate Dean, surprised there is anyone out there to put up with your bullshit.” She laughs good-naturedly then looks over to Jimmy with a seriously expression, “Dean here is one of my best workers, and he and Jo have been friends since they were just out of diapers. He is like the son I never had.”

Dean covers his face in embarrassment, “Ellen you don't need to give him the talk I am 25 years old not 12.” 

Ellen smirks, “You sure about that, I do know you very well Winchester. Alright enough picking on you for now. What can I get you boys?” 

Jimmy lets out a laugh at Dean’s expression and orders for himself, “I heard the cheeseburgers are the best thing on the menu, I will get one with everything and a side of fries.”

Ellen nods, “I already know what you want boy.” Looking at Dean with a cross between a fond smile and a knowing smirk she walks back to the kitchen to start their food.

Dean watches her walk away shaking his head after her, “Sorry about that, uhh where were we?”

Dean looks at Jimmy who is watching him fondly, “As I said, you are a good looking guy, I just don't know why the reaction was so mild. My brother Cas is a physician, I was going to call him tonight and see if he has any insight on mark flares.” So tell me a bit more about yourself, I know you have a brother named Sam, a best friend named Jo and her Mom is very protective of you. You said you had class earlier so I assume you're a student, what are you taking?” 

Dean smiles, “Well I am currently working on my Doctorate in Engineering, and I completed my Masters in Engineering with a minor in English Literature last year.” 

Jimmy looks surprised, “Amazing, that is some dedication, especially at your age, you said your 25?” 

Dean nods, “Yeah, I started taking classes in High School, had a lot of my 101’s done early. How about yourself, you said your brother is a doctor what do you do?” 

Dean already knew he was an accountant, but he didn't need to share he had been stalking the man, “I am an accountant, my brother Michael and I have our own firm. Sort of a family business, inherited it from our parents.” 

Dean nods and continues with some more of his background, “Uhh let’s see, my parents were young soul mate finders, they met each other in elementary school, they have that amazing kind of relationship where you think they can read each other’s minds you know. I work here at the Roadhouse as you know and I also do part time work for my Dad at his garage. That is the family business for the Winchesters, well it was until my brother and I went in different directions.”

Jimmy nods in understanding, “I don't know much about cars, I did see a beauty out in the parking lot on the way in.” 

Dean’s face broke out into a large toothy grin, “Yeah that’s my Baby! She is a 1967 Chevy Impala. I built her from the ground up, she was my Dad’s but he was in an accident back when I was still in high school. We worked on her every weekend until she was back to new. My Dad gave her to me when I graduated, said I deserved her cause he knew I would always take good care of her.” 

Jimmy laughs again and jokes, “So guess I should be jealous of your car?” 

Dean laugh, “Well she has been number two in my life for a while, right up there after my little brother.” 

“She fits you.” Jimmy says. 

Dean grins, “Yeah, yeah she does. So you like accounting? Not sure I could get use to the suit myself, but it looks good on you. Hopefully wherever I end up understands my affinity for jeans and leather jackets.” 

Jimmy looks down at his hands, “It’s all right, and we have a great established client base so it is secure. My brother Michael and I get along well, he is married with a couple of kids so takes the pressure off me and Cas. Luc, Michael’s twin is married as well but they don't have any demon spawn yet, Luc is short for Lucifer. Gabriel has met his soul mate but they aren't married yet, Kali is a great lady but she was not happy about the whole thing, very independent. Castiel, Anna and I are still looking for our soulmates.” He stops and then makes a face, “Well I guess now it is just Cas and Anna that haven’t.” Looking up at Dean he smiles, “Guess this will make my parents happy.” 

Dean squirms a bit in his seat, “Yeah my parents will be over the moon. They were so happy when Jess and Sam met you would have thought they had won the lotto. Jess and Sam are both out in California going to Stanford, they had both already been accepted before they even met. True destiny my Mom likes to say.”

Ellen walks over then with their food giving them something else to focus on for a minute. Dean contemplates the situation a bit and wonders if maybe there was some sort of mix up. “So your brother, the doctor, you think he might be able to give us some answers?” 

Jimmy hesitates while he chews, “First, you were right this is the best burger I have had in a long time.” While he smiles a wide gummy grin.

Dean Laughs and winks, “Well you have Ellen on your side now.” 

“Good to know, she seems like the type of person who would hold up on a threat no matter how veiled. Second, yeah I hope my brother can help us out, I like to tease him and tell him he got all the brains and I got all the looks but he really is a genius, top of his class at Harvard.” 

They continue eating, and chatting about random things. When they finish up Jo comes over with Deans cherry pie and a slice of pecan for Jimmy, “Mom says you look like a pecan pie kind of guy.” 

“Well she isn't wrong, I love a good pecan pie.” Taking a fork full he hums his appreciation around the tines. “O God this is heavenly.” He moans. 

Dean tucks into his slice of cherry making sure to get a dollop of the cream on it. Ellen’s crust was so buttery and flaky, it was almost as good as his Mom’s. When they finish up with dessert Dean has Jo bring over some coffees and they sit there chatting a bit more till Dean has to start work. When they get up from the table they shake hands and plan on meeting up tomorrow afternoon, it would be Saturday and Jimmy said his brother Cas should be off. They shared an apartment down by the hospital so Dean said he would drive over and they could all meet up for lunch at a café near their place. “See you tomorrow Jimmy, drive safe.” 

Jimmy smiles and waves to Jo and Ellen behind the bar, “Nice to meet you both, I am sure I will be seeing you around.” Then heads out to the parking lot.

As soon as Jimmy was out the door the two woman were on him for all the details. Dean groaned, “Stop, stop seriously, give me two minutes.” 

Jo huffed, “Alright, whatever you say.” She bent over the sink behind the bar washing up a couple of glasses, carefully she commented, “I think he is a nice guy Dean, but you two just didn't seem to be very into each other.” He looked to Ellen and she shrugged but seemed to be of the same opinion. 

Dean sighed, “It isn't just me, and he mentioned it as well. I don't know, we are going to meet up for lunch tomorrow and see if his brother who is a doctor can offer any suggestions.” Dean thought over the evening and realized he had a nice time with Jimmy, but it felt more like he had been hanging out with a good friend than on a date with his soulmate. Something was just off, and he couldn't bring himself to feel anything more than a budding friendship for Jimmy. His earlier opinion of Jimmy had been pretty off, the guy was a fan of classic rock, even though Dean had pegged him for a top 40. He obviously had good taste in food, he was partial to jeans and t-shirts when he wasn't working and he loved a watching a good game at the local bar with friends. Really he was everything he was looking for in a platonic sense, but there was no spark there that made Dean want to grab him by the neck and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Dean was physical by nature, he loved the feel of waking up next to someone and even though he wouldn't admit it on pain of death, he loved to cuddle close to someone and spend the day lazing away in bed. Shaking himself from his thoughts he decided to call Sam up before the bar got too busy. Maybe the Sasquatch would have some clue as to what was going on. 

Sam picked up after the second ring, “Hey Dean what’s going on? Aren't you working tonight?” 

“Hey Sammy, yeah I am working but I wanted to call ya before it got busy tonight. How is everything at Stanford? How is the lovely Jess? I still think she’s too good for you!”

Sam laughs and he can hear Jess in the background yelling, “I remind him every day Dean!” 

They really were perfect for each other, “Everything is good out here, and Midterms are finally done, man that was a tough week. Jess is doing well, a gorgeous as always.” 

Dean smiles at the affection in his brothers voice, “Well calling for a couple of reasons, one you two are still flying home for Thanksgiving week right? And two I might have met my soulmate today.” 

Sam gasps, “What, really! That is awesome dude! We will get to meet them when we come home. Wait what do you mean maybe, what happened?” 

He could hear the concern in Sam’s voice, “It’s nothing serious, just well you know how when you and Jess met it was so strong there was no denying what was happening right. Well we didn't have that, my mark sort of tingled a bit, Jimmy described it best, uhh Jimmy is his name by the way, it felt like someone held a joy buzzer to my mark. There was no lightning or fireworks. And then it was just sort of awkward, like he is a nice looking guy, but there were no sparks you know.”

Sam is quiet for a second, “Well I mean are you sure you two are a match? He has the same mark as you right, hand print on his left shoulder?” 

“Yeah, yeah he does. We met for dinner tonight, had him come to the roadhouse, he is a nice guy, I could totally see him as a friend you know, but I can’t see more than that. Search for Novak & Novak, and find his profile page then you can see what he looks like. Like I said he isn't bad looking, he fits my type well, but for some reason it just feels off. He said the same thing so I don't feel bad, I am just kind of bummed you know. I always wanted what you and Jess have, or Mom and Dad.” 

Sam whistles, “Wow he really is your type, but you don't feel anything? That really sucks Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Dean sighs. “Well people are starting to come in, I better get off the phone, let me know if you think of anything, we are going to meet up tomorrow for lunch, one of his brothers is a doctor, going to see if he has any ideas. I’ll talk to you later alright?” 

“Alright Dean, take care and don't worry too much I am sure there is an explanation.” 

“Okay see you on the flip Bitch.” 

“Night Jerk.” Sam replies.

Dean hangs up as a group of students come in and belly up to the bar, putting on his signature Winchester charm smile he goes over to take their orders. As more and more people start showing up he has less time to dwell on his strange day and loses himself in filling drink orders. Glad he put his great ass jeans the tips are coming in hot and fast tonight, along with quite a few numbers. He pockets them all as to not seem like a jerk, but fully intends to toss them after the bar shuts down. Several years ago he might have kept a few but now a days he wasn't looking for one night stands. He rings the bell for last call at 11:45pm and starts clearing up, Jo is running around grabbing spent bottles and glasses from around the pool table in the back. By the time midnight rolls around the last few stragglers head out and the two of them finish clearing up the mess. By 12:30am Dean is heading home and ready to sleep till he has to get up for lunch tomorrow.

When the alarm wakes him in the morning he groans and slams his hand down on the snooze, he knows that the 10 extra minutes aren't going to do anything for him but he can dream. Finally dragging himself out of bed and into the shower he tries to wake up by turning the cold water up but all it does is make him uncomfortable. He needs his caffeine fix, this just isn't going to be a good day without it. Finishing up in the shower he quickly towels off and throws on some clean jeans and his favorite Zeppelin shirt then throws on a green flannel leaving it open. He knows the café that Jimmy suggested and it isn't fancy so he should be fine. Hopefully he isn't too underdressed today. Throwing on his leather jacket he head out and grabs a cup of coffee from Loki’s before he goes. As he basically inhales the cup of coffee he wonders for the millionth time if they put crack in their beans, nothing tastes this good anywhere, not even at home. The pie was even better than his Moms but you would have to torture him in hell for 40 years to get him to admit it. 

Arriving at the café he notices a head of dark chocolate brown hair sitting at a table by the window. Rather than all neatly combed to the side it seems to be in a state of organized chaos like he just rolled out of bed after having some amazing sex all night long. Dean has an urge to run his fingers through it and see if he can make it always look like that. That is strange, he didn't have that sort of thought yesterday. Dean gets out of the car and heads inside, when he looks over to Jimmy and their eyes meet; suddenly an intense pain shoots threw his arm. He grabs it and bends over, never losing eye contact with Jimmy who seems to be having the same reaction as him. A shock runs through his body as he realize that this is what he was expecting yesterday. It felt like he had stuck a fork in a live electrical socket, not that he would admit he knew what that was like. He realizes he has started walking towards Jimmy when he hears his name off to his left. He looks over to see who has interrupted him and there he sees Jimmy holding a cup in each of his hands. Dean looks from Jimmy to the guy he thought was Jimmy sitting over at the table by the window and then back to Jimmy again. He must be losing his mind. 

Dean watches as the real Jimmy walks over to the doppelganger Jimmy and places the two cups down at the table. “Dean, are you alright? What is going on Cas, you look like you have seen a ghost?” 

It takes a second but Dean’s brain catches up to the situation, Cas of course is Jimmy’s twin, and he doesn't know why he didn't realize they could be identical. Now that they are next to one and other he can see the subtle differences. Where Jimmy’s hair is neat and comb to the side, Castiel’s has that look that had drawn him from the car. And their eyes, he had thought Jimmy’s were stunning yesterday, but his brothers are gorgeous lipid pools of blue that almost seem to glow. Where Jimmy is clean shaven, Cas has a light stubble that peppers his jaw giving him a slightly rough appearance. Dean just wants to rub against it and feel it pull at his skin. He knows he is staring but he can't help himself, he realized that Jimmy was a nice looking man, but Cas, Cas was sex on legs and Dean just wanted to grab him by the perpetual bed head and slam him against the wall, or maybe bend him over one of the tables. He is finally at the table, time seems to be slowing down, yet speeding up at the same time.

Looking at Jimmy he sees the confusion in his eyes, but then the sudden realization hits him and he looks between Cas and Dean and he laughs, “This is perfect! Cas this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is my twin brother Castiel Novak.” 

Castiel looks between Dean and Jimmy and he looks like he is struggling to figure out what to say. Dean smiles tentatively at Castiel and holds out his hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Castiel.” When Cas takes his hand it feels like another bolt of electricity pulses through his arm, Castiel’s eyes go wide but instead of pulling away, they both seem to linger into the touch, not wanting to let go of one and other. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel's voice sounds like smoke and whiskey and it runs through Dean warming him up from the inside out. 

Jimmy keeps looking between the two of them and then finally he clears his throat, “Umm so I am thinking that maybe were not soulmates Dean.” 

Dean looks at Jimmy and tries to concentrate on what he is saying but all he wants to do is stare into Cas’s eyes and learn everything he can about the man. He shakes his head and tries to clear the fog. “Yeah, yeah I think you might be right about that Jimmy.”  
His eyes are drawn back to Castiel and he can't help but get lost in him again. 

Jimmy sighs, not maliciously, more in resignation that whatever conversation they need to have will have to happen at a later date. He moves Dean into the chair next to Cas and then he grabs one of the cups off the table. “Can I get you two love birds anything before I head out?” 

The both look to Jimmy and shake their heads, “No, I think we are good, thanks Jimmy.” Dean supplies. 

Jimmy heads out and looks back at his brother and Dean sitting at the table still just staring into one and others eyes and shakes his head with a goofy grin on his face, those two were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some editing hope it helps the ease of reading, Kudos, Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Jimmy and Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Castiel talk about Jimmy's new soulmate

When Castiel got home from the hospital he was greeted by his cat Crowley sitting on chair in the entryway. Bending down he scratched him a bit behind the ears and then headed into the small kitchen to feed him. The little bell on his collar jingled as he ran ahead to his dish, waiting expectantly for his nightly treat. Cas smiled down at him as he meowed, “Hang on I am getting it, you won’t starve. You really do think you're the King of the castle don’t you.” Placing the dish on the floor he headed through the living room and into the hall that led to his room. He noticed that Jimmy’s door was shut so he figured he must still be at work. Heading into his room he grabbed his personal cell off of his night stand where he had forgotten it this morning as he headed out. The light indicating he had a message was blinking so he swiped the screen to unlock it. The message indicator said he had 25 missed messages. What in the world? Worried he quickly opens them and sees they are all from Jimmy.  
Sent 8:00 am from Jimmy: Hey heading to Loki’s to check in on Gabe and see how he is doing before work, any messages you want me to pass on?

Sent 8:20 am from Jimmy: Wow this place is packed Gabe is doing well for himself, we will have to hit him up for a loan for once ;P

Sent 8:35 am from Jimmy: Gabe makes a great cup of tea (like tea is hard) 

Sent 8:45 am from Jimmy: Cas I think I just met my soulmate.

Sent 8:50 am from Jimmy: Seriously, I am completely freaking out, this is nothing like I thought it would be.

Sent 8:55 am from Jimmy: I can’t believe this, guy is completely cute, but not my type at all.

Sent 8:56 am from Jimmy: If we were out I would pick him out for you.

Sent 8:59 am from Jimmy: I don’t get it, he seems nice but I don’t think either of us were super excited about one and other.

Sent 9:00 am from Jimmy: I think you must be in a meeting or something.

Sent 9:25 am from Jimmy: I still can’t get over this, I gave him my card so he can call me later, remember when Mikey and Lilith met, this was so different.

Sent 9:45 am from Jimmy: I don’t know why I am pretending to work, I am not getting anything done today. I wish I could talk to you.

Sent 10:45 am from Jimmy: He just texted me with his number and asked what time I was available tonight, I told him I would be done at 3:00pm that isn't desperate sounding is it.

Sent 11:20 am from Jimmy: He texted back to meet him at the Roadhouse at 3:30pm, I have always wanted to try their burgers.

Sent 12:20 pm from Jimmy: is it weird I am more excited about the burger than seeing my potential soulmate again?

Sent 1:45 pm from Jimmy: Do you think I should go home and change? Your right what I am wearing is fine… I think you must have left your cell at home again, you need to stop doing that.

Sent 2:00 pm from Jimmy: Do you think it was a mistake? I mean my mark barely reacted at all, felt like someone held one of those joke toy buzzers to it.

Sent 2:14 pm from Jimmy: You think I am broken, I mean we are 27, shouldn’t we have met our soulmates already. What if it was a coincidence? 

Sent 2:23 pm from Jimmy: I really wish you were here, you always know the right thing to say.

Sent 2:28 pm from Jimmy: Mikey is no help at all, he said it felt like he had been hit by lightning when his mark reacted. Maybe I am defective. 

Sent 2:46 pm from Jimmy: I am starving, I should have eaten at lunch, I didn't want to fill up and then not enjoy the burger tonight.

Sent 2:58 pm from Jimmy: Gabe just called, he heard about my soulmate flare, he said the same thing as Mike it hurt like hell when he saw Kali the first time, said time stood still and all he could see or hear was her. This was nothing like that, I think we might need to see a doctor, are there doctors for this? You’re a doctor what do you think?

Sent 3:00 pm from Jimmy: I guess I better start packing up to head over to the Roadhouse, don’t want to be late. Still feels strange, something about it is off.

Sent 3:23 pm from Jimmy: Well I made to the Roadhouse, I am sitting in my car outside, I am sort of nervous.

Sent 3:25 pm from Jimmy: I guess I should go in, wish me luck.

Sent 5:55 pm from Jimmy: Heading home, guess I will see you when I get there.

Cas looked at the time and realized it was 6:20 pm Jimmy should be in any minute if the Roadhouse was where he thought it was. Just as he turned to head back to the living room he heard the door open and knew Jimmy was home. The sound of Crowley meowing at Jimmy made him laugh, he called out, “Don’t feed him, I already did when I came in.” 

Jimmy steps into the living room with Crowley slinking in behind him giving Cas a look as if to say he knows he tattled on him. Jimmy sees Cas is holding his phone, “You didn't have it did you?” 

Cas laughs, “Yeah I forgot it on my nightstand. So met your soulmate today?” 

Jimmy nods hesitantly, “I don’t know, I mean there was some sort of reaction but it just wasn't what I thought it would be like at all. And he feels the same way you know. We talked about it and the way he described his brothers’ reaction was how Michael and Lilith were when they met.” 

Cas nods, “Maybe you two were mistaken. I haven't heard of it before but it doesn’t mean it would never happen right?” Cas looks to his twin and frowns, “Sorry I wasn't there for you today, I could tell you were having a minor freak out, but I would have been as well. I am like you, figured I was too old to be meeting my soulmate.” 

Jimmy smiles, “It’s alright, I am not that freaked out really, more confused. Don’t get me wrong he is a really nice guy, very smart, he has his BA in Engineering and a minor in English Literature and is working on his Doctorate in Engineering right now. He works two part time jobs, one at The Roadhouse as a bartender and with his father in their family garage restoring classic cars. He has a small family but they all sound close, he is very protective of his little brother Sam who is in college at Stanford right now to become a lawyer. He is good looking, not what I would normally go for, dark blondish brown hair with greenish eyes, bit taller than me. I could see us being friends but romantically… I don’t know.” Cas listens to Jimmy’s description and knows he is right on his earlier assumption that he sounded like Cas’ type. He knows Jimmy has dated guys in the past but they have always been blond or red headed with blue eyes and a smaller shorter frame than himself. “We decided to meet for lunch tomorrow over here at the café, I was hoping you could join us? Maybe you can do some doctor thing and figure out why we don’t seem to be clicking.” 

Cas thinks about it for a minute and nods, “Sure I can come along, I don’t personally know much about soulmate bonds but I can take down any information you two can give me and bring it to one of my co-workers Amelia, she is working on a research project for people that have never met their soulmates and for people that have and either lost them or were rejected by them.” 

Jimmy grins, “Thanks, I know it is one of your rare days off, I feel bad making you work.” 

Cas shakes his head, “No problem, what are big brothers for?” 

Jimmy snorts, “You’re only older than me by five minutes I don’t think that really counts.” They both laugh while Jimmy heads towards his room, “I am going to change, I brought you home a burger it is on the counter, they really are as good as everyone says.” 

Cas slaps Jimmy on the shoulder as he passes him, “Thanks I appreciate the thought.” Walking into the kitchen he grabs the take out container and a beer out of the fridge. Cas sits at the breakfast bar and bites into his burger and moans, “O this is so good.” Cas tries to eat healthy when he can, but his weakness will always be a good burger. “Jimmy this is an amazing burger!” he yells to the other room. 

Jimmy comes in stripped out of his suit and sporting a pair of well-loved jeans and a t-shirt from some movie he liked, maybe Star Wars or Star Trek... definitely star something. Jimmy laughs and steals one of the fries from the box, “Isn't it, the lady that runs the place is amazing in the kitchen, her pecan pie is better than Gabe’s I swear, don’t tell him I said that though.” 

Cas looks up expectantly, “Where’s mine?” 

Jimmy blushes, sorry didn't think to get you pie, figured the burger was pushing it.” 

Cas nods, “That’s alright, I will just have to get some next time.” Taking another bite he grins, “This makes me so happy.” 

Jimmy walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a beer than sits down next to his brother, stealing another fry, “So how was your day?” 

Cas finishes swallowing and shrugs his shoulders, “Alright, I am enjoying pediatrics, it is hard watching them suffer or when you can’t save them, but worth all the smiles and hugs when you can.” 

Jimmy looks at Cas and can see the veiled sadness behind his eyes, he just has too much heart. Jimmy could never have been a doctor, he was much better with numbers, but he appreciated how a good doctor could make all the difference and that is what his brother was. “Gabe and Mikey both wanted me to pass on hellos and Gabe wants to know when you’re going to make it over to his new shop? Mike said the girls are growing by leaps and bounds and we need to get over there to see them before they head off to college. Lilith and him are having a BBQ on Sunday after church and want us to come over, Mike said I could bring a date, I am sure you can if you want, maybe Meg?” 

Castiel thought for a moment, “Well Meg and I are just friends so not sure if that qualifies as a date, I could see if Amelia wants to come, she is the one doing the research on soulmates.” 

“That might be a good idea, guess that’s shows why you got all the brains and I got all the looks.” Jimmy laughs and drinks down the rest of his beer, “Want to watch some TV before bed?” 

Cas nods, “Sure, what you have in mind? I am not too picky.” 

The brothers’ head over to the couch in the living room and Jimmy grabs the remote, “O Doctor Sexy is on, I know you love that show.” 

Cas snorts, “It is completely inaccurate, no self-respecting Doctor would be caught with cowboy boots on in the operating room, it is just unhygienic.” 

“I don’t think it is popular for it’s accuracy Cas.” Jimmy flips through till he lands on BBC America, “O I love this episode of Sherlock, how about this?” 

Cas nods and settles in, after 20 minutes or so Cas turns to Jimmy, “Those two are completely in love with one and other.” 

“Who John and Mary?” Jimmy asks. 

“No Sherlock and John, can’t you see it?” Cas is looking at him expectantly. 

Jimmy laughs and goes to grab them each another beer, “They have a bromance big brother, that is all. Maybe that is what Dean and I have, a bromance.” 

When he looks over he sees Cas has nodded off, he had been on 12 hours shifts for the last four days so he isn't surprised. Sitting down quietly next to him he finishes watching Sherlock then picks up the bottles from the table putting them in the sink and turns the set off. Carefully he nudges Cas down onto a pillow and then covers him with the throw from the back of the couch, he would be fine for the night, he really needed the sleep. Turning off the lights he heads to his room, hopefully they can come up with some answers tomorrow.

When Jimmy wakes up in the morning he sees Cas is up and he can smell the tale tell signs of coffee coming from the kitchen. “Good morning sleepy head.” Jimmy says to his brother, who seems to have rolled off the couch and into the kitchen to sleep standing up at the counter. 

Cas opens his eyes halfway and scoffs at his brother, “How can you be so chipper this early in the morning?” 

Laughing he nudges Cas on the arm, “It’s 9:30, which is not early.” 

Castiel groans, “Urg, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch, why didn't you wake me?” 

“You looked so tired I didn't want to disturb you.” 

Cas sighs, “I guess that makes sense. What time are we heading to the café? You want breakfast?” 

Jimmy shrugs, “I will probably have something light, I think we still have some yogurt or something in the fridge.” 

Cas nods and grabs two mugs from the cabinet and fills them with rich dark coffee, “What time are we heading out?” 

“I figure if we walk it we could leave here around 11:45 that will give us time to get there and grab a table before the rush.” 

They spend the morning drinking coffee and catching up on each other’s week, Cas throws in a load of laundry and asks if he has anything to add. Grabbing a couple shirts and a pair of jeans hands them to his brother then jumps in the shower. When he gets out Cas jumps in while he sorts the cloths to the dryer then grabs some he had sitting in there from the other day to put on. By the time they are dressed and some basic chores are done it is time to head out to the café, it is only around the corner and it is a nice day so Jimmy grabs a light sweater and Cas throws on his ever present trench coat that Jimmy can’t seem to convince him to get rid of. Cas says it makes him feel like an FBI agent, Jimmy says he looks like a flasher. The brothers head to the café comfortable enough to enjoy the walk without any conversation.

When they get inside Cas goes and grabs a table by the window, he likes to watch people walking by and going to the park. Jimmy gets in line and orders them each a cup of tea and decides to wait for Dean before they get food. As he is waiting for the tea to come out he sees Dean’s car pull up out front. 

The bell chimed on the door of the café causing Castiel to glance up from the book in his hand. He watches a tall man step into the building and look over to Castiel with recognition in his eyes. Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain shoots through his arm causing him to drop the book he was holding to grab his left shoulder. 

Jimmy turns to get the cups the girl behind the counter is handing him when he hears a bang like a heavy book hitting the floor. As he turns around he sees Dean bent over slightly clutching his left shoulder and staring at Castiel, who in turn is also clutching his shoulder and staring at Dean in utter amazement and confusion.

Castiel stares at the gorgeous man as he tries to figure out what is happening. His sapphire blue eyes meet moss green and he is lost. Stunned into silence he wonders who this living Adonis is that is looking at him in such utter confusion. Castiel sees a constellation of freckles on his nose and cheeks and his dark pink tongue flicks out to wet his cupid bow lips. A fine pepper of stubble caress his jaw and Castiel wants to feel it’s roughness against his sensitive lips. All he can do is stare and he knows he should feel awkward but it is as if time has stopped, every detail of this man’s face seems to fall into focus. He hears his brother off to the side saying something but he can’t seem to make it out.  
Jimmy watches as the pain fades from their faces and is replaced by continued confusion on Deans face and what looks like lust and rapture on his brothers. Dean starts to walk towards Cas as if he is in a dream. Jimmy calls Deans name and he looks over and shock floods his face, he quickly looks back over to Castiel and then back at him like he isn't quite sure what he is seeing. 

Jimmy heads over to the table and places the cups down. “Dean, are you alright? What is going on Cas, you look like you have seen a ghost?” Looking between the two of them he sees realization hit Dean when he says the name Cas, Dean must have thought Castiel was Jimmy. Jimmy thinks the way they were acting it was as if they were having soul mark reactions. That is when it hits him, this is hilarious, better than any rom-com he had ever suffered through for Anna. 

Jimmy laughs, “This is perfect!” He belts out, “Cas this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is my twin brother Castiel Novak.” His brother seems surprised that Jimmy knew who this person was. 

Dean seems to have caught up with the conversation and offers his hand to his brother, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Castiel.”

A shock runs through Castiel's arm when he grips Deans offered hand in his, shooting up to the top of his head. His eyes go wide, the sound of Deans voice is like warm honey straight from the cone on a sunny spring day. “Hello Dean.” He isn't sure if he can get more than that out right now, he seems to be temporarily incapacitated. 

Jimmy is talking to Dean again, “Umm so I am thinking that maybe were not soulmates Dean.” 

Cas isn’t sure he heard that right, Dean was supposed to be Jimmy’s soulmate, that can’t be right, this man is everything he has ever wanted. 

Dean, his Dean is speaking again, “Yeah, yeah I think you might be right about that Jimmy.” O good he thinks… their not soulmates, he would never want to hurt his brother. He hears his brother sigh so he looks up quickly to see if he is okay, Jimmy is smiling so he seems alright, but he can’t keep his eyes off of Dean. 

His brother guides Dean down into the chair next to him and grabs one of the cups off the table, “Can I get you two love birds anything before I head out?” he hears Jimmy ask. 

Without looking up Dean and Castiel both shake their heads no, Dean answers, “No, I think we are good, thanks Jimmy.” 

Castiel faintly hears the sound of Jimmy walking away from them and out the door but he can’t tear his eyes away from the glorious sight in front of him.

After what feels like hours Castiel finally starts to wake from whatever stupor has overtaken him. As they sit there he realizes that they are still holding hands. He squeezes gently and smiles at Dean, “I can’t believe I finally found you.” 

Dean smiles and his eyes light up and crinkle just slightly in the corners, it is beautiful, “I thought something was wrong with me, when Jimmy and I met, it was just off you know.” 

Cas nods, “That is what Jimmy said too. I was going to recommend you two meet a colleague of mine she is doing research on soulmates, but I do not think it is necessary now. She may still be interested though, as you and Jimmy seem to have had some reaction to one and other, but from what I understand it was nothing like what we just experienced.” 

Dean laughs, “Yeah it was not even close, felt like a minor irritation, what just happened now nearly knocked my socks off.” Dean can’t take his eyes of Castiel, “Can I kiss you?” 

Cas nods, he has wanted to taste Deans lips since he first saw him walk into the café. Dean leans in and when their lips meet it feels like he has found the missing part of himself. Slowly Cas raises his free hand and grabs at the back of Deans neck pulling him closer. Dean moans against his mouth and licks at the seam seeking entrance with his tongue. A soft clearing of someones throat pulls them out of their kiss. 

Blushing Dean looks down at their intertwined hands, “Do you want to get out of here?” He looks expectantly at Castiel. 

Cas nods, “Yes, yes I would like that very much.” 

Standing up they walk out the door and Dean leads him over to his Baby, Cas whistles appreciatively, “Is this your car?” looking up at Dean he sees the man grin widely. 

“Yeah, this is Baby, I helped build her backup after my Dad was in an accident back when I was in High School.” 

Cas nods appreciatively, “She is stunning, I can see how much you love her.”

Dean opens the door for him and holds it open so Castiel can climb inside. Running around the front of the car he gets in and starts her up. The engine comes to life and Dean turns to Castiel, “So, where would you like to go?” 

Cas smiles looking at Dean, “Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story, my first FanFic <3 Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
